


Damn it, Marvelous!

by TheDarkShadow



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Alien Biologies, M/M, Mating Season, No Plot, This has a Plot?, heat - Freeform, what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkShadow/pseuds/TheDarkShadow
Summary: Something's off about Marvelous and Joe has to correct it





	Damn it, Marvelous!

It was the slightest hints, really. The way he would turn around in a perfect circle before falling back on his chair, the way he'd hold everyone's gaze just a little bit longer as he passed and the way he would talk, almost like listening to a purring cat even if it was something as mundane as the "the ship needs cleaning, Gai." 

But what really gave it away was the scent. The sweet scent of freshly bloomed flowers in spring whenever Marvelous was in the room. It was subtle at first but soon it was very very prominent. 

Joe wasn't stupid. Unlike the rest of the crew that was starting to succumb, he did his research and he knew why exactly this was happening. 

Which was why he sent everyone down because he "accidentally" threw the keys onto the nearby beach. Except for him and Marvelous of course because their keys were strangely not casualties. 

* * *

They were all aliens, so to speak. Different races, different cultures....different body chemistries. 

Marvelous, though he looks so high and mighty, belonged to a race that has not quite shaken off all of their primitive functions. Unfortunately for Marvelous, he himself didn't know of it as he had left their planet before he could be given their version of the talk. Joe, on the other hand, had gotten a hint from Basco during one of their earlier run-ins. 

"Soon, none of you will be able to say no to his charms. Watch out for that," the little rat said before flying off on the Free Joker. 

Subtle as it was, Joe started researching. Thankfully he had enough information about Marvelous to start on. That was why he was prepared now. 

Now that Marvelous was giving off signs that he wanted....no...needed to find a mate. 

Of course, he wasn't sharing this with any of the crew. Especially with Gai. Oh no. He wasn't taking any chances. After all, who else better to take the captain than the first mate? And he was going to make sure that he's going to be the first and the very last. 

Joe shook his head and slapped himself. This was getting dangerous. If exposed too long or even if Marvelous waits too long, even those of a different species will start to have reactions. He wasn't going to risk another run-in with the Empire and most especially Basco to find out if that was true. 

So he decided he needed to move now. 

Luckily. Their honorable captain was honorably taking a nap after honorably pigging out earlier. Not that he slipped some of his sleeping drugs in Marvelous' food. Of course not. 

* * *

The moment that Joe opened the door, his senses were assaulted by the sweet spring-time smell. As soon as he slipped in, he closed the door behind him. 

Marvelous was lying down on his stomach, shirt halfway down one shoulder while his vest was tossed lazily to the side. With his pants slipping down a few inches, Joe knew he wouldn't need to buy his captain a new pair later when he was done. 

Slowly, he crept on the bed and straddled their leader from behind. 

Taking in the scent once more, he let his more primal instincts guide him. 

* * *

"Aaaah. We finally found all of them," Don said tiredly as they walked into the ship's main room.

"Why did all of mine end up underwater?! Now I have to get sand AND saltwater damage off them!!" Gai complained as he moved to the side with his own set. 

"I'll go make us some food that will help us through the night," Ahim said helpfully. Thankfully, most of hers was still in the chest when they found them. 

"It's just not fair that Joe and Marvelous didn't go down with us! They use ours on occasion too!!" Luca complained as she laid back on the couch and raised her tired feet on the table. 

"Speaking off, where are they?" Don asked curiously. "It's strange that Marvelous isn't complaining about food yet."

"That's because he'll be out for the rest of the night," Joe said as he came in from the lower decks. "We trained while you were gone. I think I tired him out."

"Wow.....that doesn't usually happen," Gai said in awe. 

Joe smirked. "Trust me. I tired him out this time around," he said proudly. "I'm going out for some air," he told them before heading upstairs. 

The four in the room watched him leave before looking at each other. 

"A-ra, he really thinks we have no idea, doesn't he?" Ahim asked with a hint of amusement in her voice. 

"His attempt in accidentally tripping and sending the keys flying out the window wasn't exactly flawless," Don admitted. 

"And did you guys see that bite mark on his neck?!" Gai exclaimed. 

"Hey as long as Marvelous is back on a short leash and that we won't be saving him from any dirty old empire men then I'm not complaining," Luca told them. "I'd rather walk in on him and Joe then saaaay......Waltz Gil."

"Oh god, Luca! The mental image!!" Don complained. 

"Can't....get out of mind....need....to bleach brain!!!" Gai said as he laid down on the floor. 

"Your imagination scares me sometimes, Luca-san," Ahim admitted. 

Luca grinned. "Well what can I say?" she asked. "So all in favor of pretending we have no idea what happened?"

"And ignore Marvelous' limp in the morning?" Don added. 

"AYE!!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Trash, I know. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
